Archibald Khallos
Archibald Khallos is an officer in the Military of The Kingdom of Calatia and currently holds the position of Commander of the Huscarls. History Early Days Khallos grew up in a small village off the map of the current known world. When he was no more than 14 he village was razed to the ground and he was taken away by slavers. Thrown into the cruel world of slavery, he and the survivors of his village walked many miles with regular beatings and acts of savagery. He decided to make himself useful, and started doing chores and tasks for the slavers, after a while they grew to trust him and they paid less attention to him and only hobbled his legs so he could do most jobs for them, yet not run away. He knew he had less than two weeks before they got to the Labyrinth to be sold to treasure hunters. Breaking free using the tools inside blacksmiths tent he was now trusted enough to enter, he released the other slaves and then one by one they killed off their oppressors. Now everyone was free, most decided they would try and return to their homes. For Khallos and the villagers this was now a fantasy, their home destroyed the villagers and others decided to seek their fortune in Taj-nar mountains. Khallos then spent several years with his band of followers treasure hunting in the darkness of the Labyrinth; his followers slowly died over time, taken by the things that lurked in the Labyrinth. Khallos stayed, ignoring the dwindling numbers of his followers, until finally death caught up with him, and in the depths of the mountains he died alone. An hour later he jerked up suddenly with an immense pain in his chest, failing in agony he scraped his arm against a rock. As the pain in his chest subsided, he realised his hand was bleeding, obviously he was not merely undead. Pulling himself to his feet, he heard a female voice in the shadows laugh and say "don't worry. Your heart merely stopped beating for a bit, I just gave it a...push. Someone as stupidly determined as you could be very useful". He served under his new mistresses for many years until a fateful day, when he slipped and plunged into the depths of one of the many pits riddling the Labyrinth. To Ikana His corpse was carried through the underground streams until he ended up in the lands of Ikana. Coming to rest on a river bank, his eyes opened once more taking in a familiar face, and spewing water from his lungs as he felt the sun burn down on him. Magically resurrected his left leg had bore the deep scars of once rotten flesh, giving it a nasty click bone as he walked. He spent some time in Innagos serving the woman who would not let him die a second time, before deciding to set off for the place he was born in the Tor-Denam mountains; but first he must answer his Consul's call. After the Cataclysm After the destruction of Olimandias, Khallos fled with some old friends and allies, disillusioned by the so called 'Goddess'. Carving out a new home in the cold rock of Snowpeak, Khallos is now Kingdom's Runecarver and Beserker Champion. Apperance and Personality Chronologically unknown, biologically in his mid to late 20s. Rid of the curse of Ikana and unbound from Selena's power the day the both Alliance Labyrinth collapsed, Khallos is now as human as he has ever been for years. At 6 foot tall, with ice blue eyes and lengthy dark flowing hair he is always clad in a tattered dark green tunic, made from remnants of a jacket. Rarely seen without a mail hauberk, shield and various weapons, he tends to be cold and terse. Current Status Training the Huscarls at Snowpeak and preparing Calatia in every way he can for war while Calatian Command is in Korento trying to discover a way to kill Chikara. Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of The Labyrinth Category:Citizens of Ikana Canyon Category:Citizens of Calatia